Main Story/Suicide, Drama, and Robots
Teofila told Arietta the nature of her sickness - that a parasite was trying to separate the two from each other. This would render Arietta helpless and vulnerable to death. Teofila had a possible solution, though it would involve Arietta killing herself to work. With great effort, she got out of bed in search of a means to do this. She bumped into Kane on her way out, however, and he and Resha stopped her from leaving her room. Upon noticing her worsened condition, Kane went to get medicine and Resha carried her back to bed. However, Arietta found Resha's knife, which she manifested earlier in response to Noemi's intrusion, and stabbed herself with it. Resha, in shock, accidentally allowed her counterpart to briefly take over, sliding the knife deeper into the little girl with professionalism. When she came to her senses, she jerked back towards the wall, her hands covered in her blood. Kane returned from the kitchen, and with a delayed response, he hastily accused Resha of murder. She protested, but out of self-preservation ran out of the safehouse. His protective nature, possibly stemming from Kuldr, caused Kane to break into a rage, his thoughts intermingling with Kuldr's for the first time. He crashed through the wall of the safehouse in anger, searching for Resha. Keiko awoke due to the commotion in time to see Resha leave the safehouse. In confusion, she followed her out, taking her sword with her. Meanwhile, the ICBM carrying Izanami-18 landed in the middle of the city, very close to the location of Resha and Keiko. Sensing the two lifeforms approaching, she was ordered to kill them. Fortunately for her, one of them was her target, Keiko. She pursued Resha first, though her attacks were brushed off by a sort of force field that she produced subconsciously. Upon sighting Keiko, she immediately switched targets. Kane caught up to the scene, and in an attempt to slow Resha down he caused a massive earthquake with a large radius, causing heavy collateral damage and uprooting the pavement around him. Resha was on the fringe of the shockwave, so she was not as affected, but Keiko was caught in the middle of it, making her drop her sword. Nami took this opportunity to take the fumbled sword and slash Keiko with it, causing her fatal damage. The usage of Keiko's sword, however, caused a shadow to creep up her arm (due to Korosu's latent powers within Keiko) and cause her pain. Her job not complete, however, Nami set off to resume killing Resha, who had backed into a dead-end alley. Without a way to defend herself in her current state, Resha's counterpart finally took over, creating a giant wall of steel weaponry to send crashing down on the android. Nami escaped in time to be struck by a pillar of earth created from Kane punching the ground. The pillar created a wall, separating the road from the alley, and he ran in to find Resha, but she had disappeared. Kane finally calmed down, stepping down from anger to confusion, and then realization as he noticed the collateral damage he and Kuldr caused, in addition to Keiko bleeding in the middle of the road. He went back to assist her. Meanwhile, Noa, who had been watching the entire event (and taking pictures) found where Nami landed inside a nearby building. Waking her up, she was surprisingly cheerful and normal sounding for a killer android. She then took note of the rift in the sky, which Noa had not noticed either. *Return to Main Story *Previous: Noemi and Keisho *Next: There's So Much Everything